


Goodbye Christmas

by kannelite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannelite/pseuds/kannelite
Summary: Based on EXO Lay's Goodbye Christmas.Lay's girlfriend gave him the most wonderful Christmas gift.





	Goodbye Christmas

The city glows in different colors and the lights dance in the night sky. Snowflakes fall heavy on the roofs. The cold of winter is nothing compared to the warmth of happiness the yuletide season brings. 

One sip of wine, bittersweet. Yixing stared avast the happy and merry sight of people celebrating Christmas. He stared blankly feeling the envy build up inside him. Christmas is nothing but another ordinary day for him for the past four years. 

"Yixing," he was all ears for her. Her beauty is dazzling and ever enticing he drowns and falls continuously. She was wearing a long white slitted dress paired with black stilletos. Her light make up highlights the elegance of her beauty. 

"Let's break up." 

"Li Xien?" he clamped his mouth shut 

"Li Xien can we talk about whatever issue we have first? I really have no idea what I've done. Babe, it's Christmas." 

Li Xien took a sip of the wine and breathed in deeply. 

"We're over Lay. I'm sorry I fell out of love. Your freedom is my gift." she took off their engagement ring and placed it on Lay's palm. 

"Merry Christmas. Be happy Lay."

Four years ago Li Xien left him and had the audacity to tell him to be happy but how?

Glass shards were everywhere. He can't be happy. He will never be happy. Why is that love is unfair? Why is she so unfair? He crouched down his hands on his head, fingers running through his hair. He was a mess. What did he do for her to fall out of love? He did everything for her, everything she wished for. He even gave up his dreams for her. Was it because there's no thrill? Was he too easy? He can be anything she wanted her to be. 

"Be happy Lay." 

He can be anything but happy since she bid goodbye Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys can leave comments for my improvement and thank you!


End file.
